O Doutor
'"The Doctor" 'é o protagonista da série de ficção científica Doctor Who, o programa favorito de Gioppo, Igor e Otávio. Ele é um Renegado Senhor do Tempo de Gallifrey que viaja pelo termpo e espaço com vários companheiros na sua obsoleta me "emprestada" TARDIS Tipo 40. De acordo com muitos ele é o "maior defensor do universo", tendo salvo os cosmos milhares de vezes durante sua longa vida, se tornando um mito pelo Universo. Apesar de ele na maioria das vezes usar a política De Não-Violência, ele era, quando abssolutamente necessário, um grande guerreiro. Realmente, algumas civilizações no Universo traduziam a Palavra Doutor para Guerreiro, enquanto outras viam ele como um Benfeitor, sendo motivo de exemplo. Mesmo tendo salvo milhões de vidas durante suas viagens, ele era indubtavelmente responsável por bilhões de Mortes na conclusão da Grande Guerra do Tempo Ele era virtualmente o único Senhor do Tempo sobrevivente do grande conflito com os Daleks, devido ao fato dele ter acabado obliterando ambas raças para poder salvar o resto do universo. Mesmo assim os Daleks continuaram retornando. O Doutor apresentava uma certa afinidade com a Terra e seus habitantes. Nome O Verdadeiro Nome do Doutor permanece desconhecido para a maioria com algumas exceções de uns indivíduos, como Samantha Jones, River Song e Possivelmente Clara Oswald. Seu verdadeiro nome não era nem mesmo usado pelos Senhores do Tempo quando estava em Julgamentos ou processos. De acordo com O Mestre, o Doutor escolheu esse nome porque ele gosta de fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem. O Título "Doutor" não era só de enfeite, ele tinha alguns títulos de Doutorado, formalmente estudou medicina no 19º Século Terrestre e mostrava frequentemente conhecimento Médico. Apesar de Suas Primeira e Quinta Encarnações dizerem não serem um Doutor de medicina, a sua Terceira e Décima diziam ser um "Doutor de tudo", na sua Décima Primeira vida ele dizia ter Doutorado em Medicina e Fabricação de Queijos. De Acordo com o Silêncio, a pergunta mais velha e perigosa do Universo seria "Doutor Quem?" (Doctor Who?) O Nome do Doutor aparentemente seria a resposta; ela podia ser usada para abrir seu túmulo em Trenzalore. De acordo com o Silêncio, "silêncio deve cair quando a Pergunta for peguntada" porque se ela fosse respondida, a Linha do tempo do Doutor poderia ser acessada e corrompida, o que podia causar a destruição do universo revertendo as situações onde o Doutor já o salvou. Durante algum tempo River Song aprendeu seu Nome, mas o Doutor disse que era necessário pra uma ocasião do Passado do Doutor e Futuro da River. Idade A Idade do Doutor sempre foi um motivo de grande confusão , na maioria das vezes devido a seus própios apontamentos. O Segundo Doutor uma vez deu sua idade em termos Terráqueos ao redor de 450 anos. Em duas separadas ocasiões o Terceiro Doutor disse que ele devia ser umas centenas de anos velho. Imediatamente após a sua Sexta Regeneração, o Sétimo Doutor dizia ter 953 anos. O Nono Doutor depois disse ter 900 anos. Depois o Décimo Doutor disse ter 903 e uma temporada a diante ele disse ter 907. Antes de perder Amy e Rory o Décimo primeiro mantinha sua idade uns níveis pouco abaixo do que a idade que sua Sétima encarnação dizia possuir. A Décima Primeira Encarnação do Doutor mais tarde depois disse ter 1200. Porém, em The Bells of St. John, ele afirma à Clara Oswald que ele tem 1000 anos de idade. A Sua Décima Quarta Encarnação diz ter 1438 anos de Idade. Família Antes da Guerra do Tempo As Relações familiares do Doutor sempre pemaneceu na maioria um mistério durante um bom tempo. O Oitavo Doutor afirma ter nasico de Um Pai senhor do Tempo chamado Ulysses e uma Mãe humana chamada Penelope Gate, e já afirmou a companheira de viagens Grace Holloway que tinha lembranças do seu Pai. O Décimo Doutor disse já ter se casado algumas vezes, e ele disse pro Ood Sigma que Elizabeth I foi uma delas. O Própio Doutor afirma já ter sido um "pai" ele também dizia que tinha tantos filhos quanto filhas. Em relação a Netos, ele tinha Susan Foreman, e mais outros dois, John e Gillan. O Doutor tinha apenas um Irmão, Irving Braxiatel, que acabou tendo relações amorosas com uma das companions do Doutor, Bernice Summerfield. Braxiatel sempre nunca se relacionou bem com o Doutor, viviam juntos na maioria das vezes através de Brigas. Durante um tempo, o Doutor se tornou o Pai adotivo de uma Dama do Tempo chamada de Miranda Dawkins, no qual sua Oitava Encarnação cuidou até a metade da Adolescência dela. O Doutor também tinha um tataraneto chamado de Alex, o filho de Susan e David Campbell. Alex viajou com o Oitavo Doutor em algumas aventuras pra depois devolvê-lo a terra. Quando o Dr. Constantine disse que ele costumava ser um Pai e um avÔ antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, o Nono Doutor disse que sentia o mesmo por outra Guerra. Depois da Guerra do Tempo Material Genético do Décimo Doutor foi retirado dele para ser usado em uma máquina criadora de humanos, assim surgindo Jenny, a qual o Doutor depois de um tempo passsou a julga-lá como sua filha. Durante um ataque dos Daleks em 2008, um Clone Meta-Crise do Doutor foi criado, ele podia sim, ser tecnicamente considerado como um relativo do Doutor. E Também Sarah Jane disse que o Doutor age como um homem solitário, mas quando na verdade ele tem a maior família do mundo (Referenciando aos seus companions) O Décimo Primeiro Doutor se casa com a River Song, fazendo assim, Amy a sua Sogra, o Rory o seu Sogro. O Doutor também teve umas aventuras com Brian Williams, o seu Sogro AvÔ. Casamentos O Primeiro Doutor "acidentalmente" fica noivo de Cameca no 15º Século Terrestre. Quando Gallifrey tinha sido "destruída" na segunda Guerra no Paraíso, o Doutor se casa com Scarlette para poder permanecer legalmente na Terra. Durante um Encontro com Ood Sigma o Doutor diz ter se casado com a Rainha Elizabeth I, Onde ela acabou mandando o Executar, fugindo a tempo. A Sua Décima Primeira Encarnação também acidentalmente se casou com a Marilyn Monroe. Uma Versão Teselecta do Décimo Primeiro Doutor com Doutor original dentro do Teselecta casou com a River Song em uma Linha alternativa antes de sua "morte". Mais Tarde na Linha do Tempo concertada eles continuaram falando como se fossem Marido e Mulher.